


Better Than Any Book

by donnatroy



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, warren is an Expert Flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Warren tries to get your attention





	

There’s nothing quite like this and you aren’t sure if it’s good or bad. 

Another thing you aren’t sure of, is why he always hangs around you, flirting- at least you’d like to think he is- and trying to get friendly with you. You never took him to like people like you. You figured he be trying to flirt up the skinny, blonde that had been trying to grab his attention for the past week.

Warren sits across from you, a smirk on his face, an arm propped up and chin resting on the palm of his hand. He’s such an ass, looking at you innocently while he talks.

You try your hardest to drown out his words but his voice is like honey and hypnotizes you, distracts you from the fantasy world printed on the thin paper. It’s a solace but it seems Warren doesn’t care much for that.

“Ya know, I think I’m more captivating than that book. You certainly are.” He says, licking his slightly chapped lips. 

You shake your head, feeling the heat rise to your cheeks and spread up to the tips of your ears. Biting your lip, you raise the book up, wanting to hide your flustered expression from him.

“C’mon,” he hooks a finger where you have the pages split and drags it back down easily, “Look at me, please?” Warren’s voice actually cracks, that’s what tears your attention away from the book.

Big, bad Warren, smooth with the ladies and a man that could strike fear into the hearts of men with a single look, looked helpless.

“Warren?” 

He shakes his head and takes the book from your hands, carefully placing it open-faced on the table. “I just… You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

You ducked your head and smiled. What the hell are you even supposed to say back? A thank you? Nothing at all? God, you hated that he could get you like this.


End file.
